


Let 'em say whatever (As long as you're with me)

by Mariposa_Moon



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Queer Character, Slurs, and d word, both for lesbian, but ends kinda well, guy being a jerk, i think, usage of f word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariposa_Moon/pseuds/Mariposa_Moon
Summary: A homophobic asshole is mean to Evie about her relationship with Mal.





	

“Where were you? I was going to start without you, for real-“

 

“Yes, yes. I’m sorry.” At Lonnie’s reluctant pout, Evie flashed a dazing grin. “I was just distracted for a moment and forgot of our study session. But I’m here now.” She explained with a calm voice, and Lonnie’s hard features seemed to give up.

 

“Alright…”

 

Truth is, it was not so much distraction and more procrastination. But her charm had worked, and Evie mentally high-fived herself. She may not use her “alluring” powers for evil, but knowing how to get people on her side has never been a burden, and she wasn’t going to stop using it soon.

 

Can you blame her? She never got no love.

 

After that, time passed by rather quickly, and while the librarian had threatened them many times for disturbing the silence, they felt ready to ace that test. Lonnie left right away, saying she had to go to cheerleader practice.

 

Evie was picking up her things when a guy approached her, and lightly tapped Evie’s shoulder. She tensed up, ready to run or fight, before quietly reminding herself that _this was not the isle, damn it_ and turning around.

 

“Yes?”

 

“So, is it true?” It was Liam. He was rather small boy, just short of average, with dark hair and a charming smile. Famous for being a jock and a layer, he had tried to go out with Evie more than once. But seeing as Evie was not interested, he had given up.

 

Apparently, he was back at it.

 

“Is what true?” He seemed dumbfounded for a second at her lack of knowledge, before his confident exterior came back up.

 

“I heard that the reason you’ve been so reluctant to go out with me is because you’re dating someone.” He raised his hands “Which I can respect! It would make sense, even. No one else has been able to resist this.” He pointed his tanned body, in an attempt to show Evie just how wonderful “this” was.

 

Evie almost gagged, but just shook her head in disappointment.

 

“It is none of your business, but yes, I am dating someone.” She put on her backpack. “Though the reason I haven’t dated you is because I simply don’t like you, neither as a person nor a partner.”

 

He seemed a bit hurt, but masked it rather well; If Evie was being honest with herself.

 

“So, who’s the guy, then?” He raised and lowered his eyebrows in interest.´ Before Evie could even process what her answer would be, her need to correct him spoke up.

 

“Girl, actually.”

 

You could see the change happening. His face went from confusing, to realization, to confusion, to disgust and finally anger.

 

“What the hell? I thought you were normal.” It was Evie’s turn to raise her eyebrows.

 

“Well, apparently your definition of normal needs a dictionary. I consider myself very normal, thank you.” She answered, but he was apparently too focused on muttering t himself to hear her.

 

“Ugh, I can’t believe I was willing to give you a chance. I feel dirty. Who allows dykes like you in here?” He looked back at her. “Faggot. You are disgusting, don’t talk to me again.”

 

Evie was shocked enough to not answer right away this time, and he left quickly, seemingly embarrassed of being seen with her. She got out of her trance and yelled something after him, but it didn’t make her feel satisfied or accomplished.

 

+++++

 

“Hey, E. What are-” Mal’s voice came to a halt as she noticed the blue-haired girl.

 

Evie was sitting on the edge of her bed looking at her window absently, her hands playing with one another. The sunset was just setting, and so the light shone beautifully in her curls, making them stand out. It was a beautiful sight, really, but it got sadder the longer you looked at it. Her hands were fidgeting nervously, the light shone but her eyes did not, and Mal felt herself being immediately affected by the sight, promptly wanting to comfort the girl and wanting to punch anyone who had dared to hurt her.

 

It had always been like this, and old habits die hard.

 

Mal took a cautious step, as she had yet to guess just how distressed Evie actually was.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

Evie, who had apparently not noticed, snapped out of her trance. She blinked twice and looked at the purple-haired girl, offering her a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Uh, um, yeah.” She cleared her throat. “Yes, I’m fine. Why do you ask?” This time, her voice sounded confident and more Evie-like, and it didn’t break.

 

Mal sighed, and walked towards the bed, lowering herself right behind Evie. She wrapped her arms around her waist, and rested her chin on her shoulder. Mal wasn’t that much of a hugger, but she knew that Evie always found comfort with a bit of physical contact and a couple romantic gestures. Her knowledge proved yet again to be truth as the girl relaxed against Mal’s touch, calming down a little.

 

“No, Evie, you’re not ok.” Mal argued, drawing circle’s on the blue-haired girl’s palm. Evie breathed out heavily. “What happened?”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

The girl didn’t want to deny her not being ok again, because she obviously wasn’t, but she was tired and didn’t want Mal getting involved in all that, which was very stupid anyway. How is it that a boy’s words could hurt her so much? Thinking he had any business instructing her how to love her life? She had obviously spit something back at him, although she didn’t exactly remembered what, but his voice just kept playing inside her head.

 

_You’re disgusting._

 

Strangely, as those words were repeated over and over, the voices changed. Chad’s, islanders’, auradonians’…

 

Her mother’s.

 

Mal obviously wasn’t satisfied with this. “Come on, if you feel bad about something, you should tell me. That’s what I’m here for.” She pressed a kiss on Evie’s neck, making the girl giggle. Bringing one hand to the side of Mal’s head to stop her, she turned around with a serious face, her hand twitching a bit nervously.

 

“Alright, but you have to promise not to get mad.” Mal raised her eyebrow, as if saying _I’m not sure I can keep up with that_. “Please?” Mal finally gave in, heaving a sigh and urging Evie to continue.

 

 “You remember Liam, from History?” Once again, Mal affirmed with a movement of her head. “Well- I know it’s stupid, and I’ve grown past it, I promise. It’s just, in the moment, it sort of upset me.” Mal narrowed her eyes resisting the urge to ask. “I was with Jane studying, you know, for that test we had today. And he came up to me. Looks like he heard the news about us- anyway, the point being, he doesn’t really like us being together.” She paused, realizing just how stupid it sounded. Why did it matter what he thought? “He called me disgusting. And a bunch of other things, but…” Mal cut her off. Obviously she hadn’t able to uphold her promise not to get angry.

 

In truth, it was more the fact that he dared speak that way to Evie that annoyed Mal, and not so much what he said.

 

“I’m going to kill him.” Her voice sounded flat, but Evie knew her better than the back of her palm, and so she noticed that dangerous undertone, her eyes shining a bit brighter than before with the promise of utter destruction. “Just- wait here.” Before she could move, Evie grabbed her forearm to keep her in place.

 

“Mal. _Don’t._ ” She warned. Mal kept herself in place, but still looked ready to bolt any second. “I already blew him off, ok?” At that, Mal seemed to relax. “I don’t want you getting in trouble because of that.”

 

She nodded, and stayed in silence. Finally, Mal spoke up. “But why does it bother you? It’s not like you care what he thinks. Or do you?”

 

Evie quickly shook her head, “No, of course not.” She leaned back, noticing her hand was still in Mal’s forearm, and she started to draw circles in her skin. “I guess it’s just that he’s the first person to give a negative reaction to us. Well, at least the only one who said it to my face.” Mal’s eyes softened at that.

 

“Evie, not everyone will approve of us, you know that.” She said. “I mean, you saw how much shit Jay and Carlos got. Heck, even when I and Ben started dating, people still had something to say.” She took Evie’s hands in her own. “Relationships are difficult, even more when others think they have a say in yours, but it’s not true. As long as you and I fee for each other the way we do, we will be together. And it doesn’t matter what they think.”

 

Evie felt her chest flutter, when she saw how fiercely Mal believed in them. She didn’t exactly know how to replay, not with words at least, so she did the next best thing- she brought her lips on Mal’s, and kissed her as passionately as her words had been.

 

She was right. Evie was a princess, Evil’s Queen daughter. And Mal was the daughter of Maleficent. If they had dealt with their parents, they sure as hell weren’t going to stop because of some nosy teenagers.

 

Besides, kissing Mal and getting to be with her in this way, was _so_ worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg guys, i am sooo sorry for the wait. My laptop was all fucked up and i couldn't even do homework. So yeah, that happened. But I'm back, better than ever (I guess) with one of my favorite ships, Malvie.   
> This, eh. well- it's not my finest work but it'll do. Take into account that the first thing after getting my laptop back was writing this so, gimme some credit, m'kay?  
> Anyways, I'll probably come back with more Descendants. There's just so much material to work with. I'd like to work on their lives before coming to Auradon, especially. Many authors seem to either lighten things up or completely fuck them up. I think a nice, realistic angle could be taken, but idk. Also, to give Mal some realistic abuse, as many people make her as if she got the better end of the stick, but i think hers goes much more deeper than that. Oh well, we'll see. I do have a lot of projects going on.


End file.
